onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice
Sir Maurice is the leader of a war as well as father to his beloved daughter, Belle, however, she is taken away by Rumplestiltskin in exchange for help in the ogre wars. In Storybrooke, after the Dark Curse, he's Moe French, a florist, who holds Mr. Gold as an enemy. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sir Maurice is leading a war and it seems like all hope is lost. His daughter, Belle, tries to reassure him that things could turn around but he refuses to believe so. A noise is heard at the door and the king and his men go to see what it was, the door is opened but no one is there, however, the king turns to see Rumplestiltskin sitting in his throne. Rumple offers to help put an end to the war, for a price. Maurice agrees, but the price is Belle. Maurice refuses to give up his daughter but Belle decides her own fate and says that she will give up her freedom in order to save the kingdom. Maurice's daughter goes to live with Rumplestiltskin. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Moe French is a florist, however, he is late on his payments so Mr. Gold repossesses his truck, and its contents, the day before Valentine's Day, one of Moe's biggest working days of the year. Later, Gold is robbed by Moe and Emma is alerted to the scene, she manages to retrieve all of the items in under a day, saying that she cannot find Moe, however, Gold tells her that there is one thing missing and until he gets it back, she may as well have recovered nothing. Mr. Gold purchases rope and duct tape and captures Moe, tying him up and gagging him, driving him out to a cabin in the woods of Storybrooke in his own van. When in the cabin, Gold asks Moe where the item is and who told him to take it, Moe refuses to answer the questions as asked and Mr. Gold begins to beat his hostage with his cane, telling him that "she's" gone and that its "his fault". Gold is stopped by Emma and Mr. French is taken to the hospital. Later, Regina visits Gold in his cell and returns the item, a chipped cup, and Gold realizes that it was her who instructed Moe exactly what to take. 'Season 2' }} Belle is mad at Rumple and so leaves him, leaving Rumple anxious to know where he is. Gold visits Maurice an show shim Belle's wanted poster, however, Maurice acts none-the-wiser of her location, however, during the conversation, Maurice is enraged to learn of Belle's love for Rumple and calls him a monster, Rumple leaves. Belle is kidnapped by Mr. Smee and taken to her father who she happily reunites with, however, when he learns she plans on returning to Rumplestiltskin, he orders Smee to seize her and he takes her down to the mines, hand cuffs her to a cart, ready to send her out of town so she will forget she ever loved Rumple, even if it means forgetting her own father. Charming and Rumple, with the help of Ruby's special tracking abilities, soon find Maurice and confront him about Belle, he reveals that she must forget Rumple and Rumple realizes that he plans to make her cross the town line, it is then Charming who deciphers that he plans to do this through the mine system. The four of them get to the mines where Belle is already speeding away, Rumple pulls her back with magic and she retains her memory, she is grateful, however, she tells Rumple and her father that she never wants to see either of them ever again. Origins The character of Belle, daughter of Maurice, is based on the homonymous character of the popular fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. The first published version of this tale was a rendition by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, in 1740. There are many adaptations of the story, the most popular - and the one followed closely by Once Upon a Time - being the 1991 film adapation by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The general story is that of a young beauty who is promised to care for a horrifying beast, in his sumptuous home. The woman, Belle, eventually melts the cold heart of the beast, and they fall in love with each other. The beast then gives her the choice to stay with him or go back home, and Belle chooses to return to her family. However, she comes back after learning that the beast is in pain. It is then revealed that the monster used to be a handsome prince, who was cursed and transformed into a horrifying creature and, should he be unable to find love even in his hidious new form, he would perish untimely. Belle's kiss of true love reanimates the beast and breaks the curse, allowing him to revert to his previous human form, and they then marry and live happily ever after. In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin, the antagonist of yet another fairy tale, assumes the role of the "beast". Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters